Two Years Too Late
by Cole224
Summary: After Shawn kicks some sense into him, Triple H thinks about his biggest mistake. Past Triple H/Randy Orton.


I am writing this story on the characters that Triple H and Randy Orton both play on the show, I have nothing against either of them. In fact I love both of them. Loved Triple H since I started watching the show and Randy Orton is one of my favorites. It's still amazing that a guy as big as Orton can be as athletic as he is.

This story is set in 2006 just after DX got back together when Triple H turned face.

I've never written a wrestling fic before. Don't know how this turned out. It's me trying to work out how Triple H's thought process would be after he turned face in 2006, if the storylines were real and he and Randy Orton had been in a relationship while Evolution was still together.

Definitely don't own Triple H, Randy Orton or Shawn Michaels...

* * *

Something was missing. Something had been missing for almost two years now. It took Vince's ego and Shawn, of course, for him to see it. For him to look back over the past few years.

Usually, he wasn't one for regret. He never looked to deeply into his past. He was an asshole, he knew it, he admitted it. Shawn knew it and forgave him for it. He doubted anyone else would be forgetting the things he'd done in the past but, honestly, he didn't much care.

He didn't care what the people back stage thought of him. Well, he didn't care what most of them thought. After years of them beating the holy hell out of each other, he found that, after several confrontations and after what Vince had done, he did seem to care what Shawn thought.

Still, even if he did, somehow, still care about Shawn he didn't think too much on the past. He didn't lose sleep over what had happened between them over the past few years. After all, he could apologize a hundred times and it wouldn't change anything. All he could do was move on. Shawn had forgiven him, that was enough.

There was something that _was _keeping him awake at night, though. Something that he couldn't ignore when it was staring him in the face every Monday night. He guessed that Shawn had managed to kick a conscious back into him as well...

He really tried not to look to deeply on his past but it was like waking up again and realizing that there was supposed to be someone sleeping beside him that wasn't there.

He hid it well, didn't talk about it, made fun of the McMahon's with Shawn and ruined Vince's life as best they could but it was still haunting him. He avoided Shawn's questions but he couldn't ignore it.

Every time he tried to get to sleep, he felt it, he remembered. Soft skin over hard, lean muscles. Pretty, clear blue eyes. That cocky smirk despite the youth and the fact that he still hadn't managed to loose all the baby fat.

He was dwelling it, on that boy, that kid that he had lost two years ago. He'd lost that when Randy Orton had become the youngest World Heavyweight Champion in WWE history

He'd loved Randy then, he really had. He hadn't lied when he'd said it but, at the time, he'd loved that damn title more and he hadn't been able to stand the fact that Randy had been able to defeat Benoit when he couldn't. He was an asshole. A jealous, bitter asshole.

He could say that it was buildup from losing the undisputed title the way he had at the hands of the Undertaker. Or the frustration of almost a year away from the ring, rehabbing his way back. Or maybe it was what happened with Stephanie. After all, he had loved her at one point.

Whatever it was, when he'd formed Evolution, he was not a nice guy. He'd stopped caring about anything but the business and the title at that point. Randy had found the tiny piece of him that still could feel but in the end it hadn't been enough.

And then all the crap with Shawn and Vince went down and suddenly everything was very, very clear and he wished that it wasn't. Two years after the fact and it was way to late to do anything about it.

He'd beat the hell out of Randy and then screwed him out of the title after he'd promised the kid that he loved him. All the bullshit he'd done to anyone else, to Dave, Shawn, Ric...none of it compared to what he'd done to Randy. None of it kept him awake at night like what he'd done to Randy did.

When he came face to face with Randy for the first time after reconciling with Shawn, he saw it there. The hatred and resentment that, yes, he had seen before just hadn't cared about.

Randy was different. Was that his fault? Oh, Randy had always been confident. After all, he had dubbed _himself _the Legend Killer and the future of the WWE. Before, though, there wasn't that bitter, hateful look in his eyes.

Randy hated him enough to listen to Edge, a man that he had professed to despise before, to team up with Edge to take he and Shawn out. He did not want to fight Randy.

He'd gained a conscious, the bitter haze had lifted and those feelings he hadn't let himself feel, not even when he and Randy had been together, had come roaring back and painfully.

Painfully because it didn't matter what he felt now. Randy hated him. Randy _wanted _to destroy him and when he was left awake at night with images of a bleeding and beaten Randy from nearly two years earlier, he couldn't help but to think he deserved whatever Randy wanted to do to him.


End file.
